


i’d like to walk all over your solitude

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, pretty much sums me up on exam week...if only i had an actual goddamned boyfriend, soft eastern european fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a bulgarian twink is depressed because of having to write things down nonstop for a whole night, and a smol romanian boi helps him fall asleep





	i’d like to walk all over your solitude

**Author's Note:**

> okayokayokay
> 
> y’all can get out with your aesthetic vampire shit/nyotalia belarus name shit because i’m going with alexandru for romania and nikolai for bulgaria and y’all can’t stop me now
> 
>  
> 
> also did i mention i wrote this in like 1.5 hours so i could care less about editing now lmao it’s 3am who has time for that

Nikolai ran a hand through his hair, letting out an exhausted sigh. He sat down on the couch, changing from his former (rather uncomfortable) leaning position on the wall. After hearing the increasingly grating sound of a pen scratching papers for a few hours, appreciating the quiet seemed more exciting than ever before.

Footsteps echoed outside the living room, and a second later emerged a pair of brown-red eyes, blinking curiously at the tired figure in front of him. With a reassuring smile, he fully entered the room and slid next to Nikolai.

“Why do you look as if you haven’t slept in the past 24 hours?” Alexandru playfully asked.

Nikolai huffed in amusement. “Probably because I actually haven’t.”

“Woah, what happened then? New anime season? Free yoghurt giveaway? How about-“ 

“Paperwork.” Nikolai broke in with an awkward half-smile. “My boss sent me a lot this morning, and I procrastinated on it so much that I had to finish it overnight.”

“Ah.” Alexandru bit his lip. “That’s understandable. Anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t know. I just want to lie down and cry.”

“So some tea or something will do.”

Nikolai grinned, this time his eyes reflecting the gesture. “You know me too well.”

Alexandru stood up, and left the room. A few moments later he returned with two mugs, both steaming hot and having the scent of wild berries. Nikolai instantly took the cup and drank half of the tea as quickly as he could, raising a hand to his forehead.

“I’m not making any more for you.” Alexandru said defiantly.

“I just wanted to finish it quickly” Nikolai flashed him a half-grin. “I’m going to try to fall asleep, anyways.”

Alexandru set his mug down, biting his tongue. 

“Well...”

“Well?”

Alexandru gazed into Nikolai’s green eyes, a layer of dullness glazing over them. Glancing at his boyfriend’s crooked posture, and his messy, ruffled hair, he uncomfortably looked away. It just seemed strange to have him look so...worn down.

“You’ve fought in a bunch of wars and stuff, and had to stay awake. How come a bunch of writing got you so-“

“I’m not good at staying awake. Back then it was different, it was a lot more important to stay alert.”

“Because pens don’t deserve as much attention as a possible invasion? Tch, how picky.” Alexandru snorted sarcastically.

Nikolai looked at him for a second, before letting out a noise between a choking sound and a laugh. Alexandru grinned, tilting his head. “Jokes aside, should I get you more pillows? A fluffier blanket?”

“No, I have everything I need.” Nikolai shrugged. “Thanks, though.”

“Anytime.” Alexandru cast him a playful wink. As Nikolai turned around, wrapping a blanket closer to his face, Alexandru sat on the free side of the couch. He glanced at Nikolai’s peaceful figure, his face peaceful and his hair falling into his face. Without a moment’s hesitation a simple thought went into his mind. ' _Fuck, he’s adorable._ '

He himself got that a lot from the Bulgarian; although, _fluffy bat blood bitch_  was the preferred nickname. Alexandru looked dreamily at his partner, not even bothering to hide his smile. It wasn’t as if Nikolai could see him towering over him, staring at his sleeping body with widened eyes and a foolish grin. 

He leaned in and planted a kiss on Nikolai’s forehead, and his boyfriend’s eyes fluttered open. He took a moment to register what had happened, and then, with a sly smirk, Nikolai took Alexandru’s hand in his own. He slowly moved his hand up the Romanian’s arm, and without a single warning, Nikolai shoved Alexandru, who fell on the couch next to him.

Nikolai returned the kiss, elated at his partner’s surprised expression.

Alexandru’s eyes narrowed questioningly, and Nikolai responded with a tiny nod. Then, he pressed his lips onto Nikolai’s and the world seemed to disappear. Electricity sparked at Nikolai’s fingertips, flooding into his hands and then his arms and then his chest and then everything else. All the anxiety and pressure cooped up from tonight was forgotten, replaced by comfortable warmth, the type that made you feel like you wanted to dance around the room. 

After a while, they pulled apart. Their eyes simultaneously glistened with affection, and they shared a moment of silence, the only sound their relaxed breathing. Grass-green and red-brown met for a few seconds, before Alexandru started giggling. Nikolai mindlessly joined in, the joy making his chest ache once more. 

“ _I love you so fucking much_.” Alexandru breathlessly whispered in Nikolai’s ear, adjusting his position. Nikolai immediately did the same, but said, “I love you even more.”

“Really?” Alexandru whispered, eyes narrowing in sarcastic anger. However, he didn’t wait for an answer. Wrapping his hands around his significant other, he pulled Nikolai closer. He kissed him on the neck one last time, and Alexandru could’ve sworn he heard a small gasp when he did it. Nikolai shared a last look with him, wide, pale-green boring into Alexandru and his stupid, stupid (yet adorable) smirk. 

Nikolai closed his eyes, and felt Alexandru’s grip tighten. Engulfed by warmth from his boyfriend, he felt as if the previously impossible task of getting some sleep felt a tad bit more possible.

The last thing Nikolai remembered before falling asleep was catching a blurry hint of crimson.


End file.
